Overnight Delivery
by Hina-chancares8
Summary: Based off the movie. Rukia and Ichigo go on a cross country trip to try and prevent a package from reaching Ichigo's girl friend Orihime Inoue. AU. Just a way to get rid of writers block! Rated M for mature themes, but there will be NO LEMONS!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sorry about this! I have major plot bunnies right now and this may be really crappy but please bear with me! This fic is based off a movie I saw recently called "Over Night Delivery". The pairing is Ichigo and Rukia, just in case you didn't know and if you don't like then don't read, but if you still want to NO FLAMES PLEASE!!!! Yes this story is rated M but not because there will be any explicit scenes because I do not write like that. However it will have some adult themes. I am not abandoning Healing sands but I really need to get this over with. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**Chapter 1: Lucky**

Ichigo Kurosaki is very lucky.

He is handsome, with prominent cheekbones. His face pale and solemn with heavyset brows and a rare smile. But when that smile was shown it was enough to make any girl melt and any boy bend to his will. Along with unique orange hair that makes him different and special.

He is smart. Accepted into the most prestigious school in all of Tokyo in the small town of Karakura. Also having gained a full scholar ship he is majoring in business and minoring in philosophy. Needless to say a bright future was in store for him.

He has a very good personal life, a funny dad and two little sisters, Yuzu and Karin. His family a happy one even with the absence of his loving mother. He also has a beautiful girlfriend Orihime Inoue, another gorgeous red head.

Yes, Ichigo Kurosaki is a VERY lucky young man.

---page break---

Rukia Kuchki is very unlucky.

She is an orphan. Her parents died when she was merely 6 months old and was left with her older sister who abandoned her. Then she was put in an orphanage until age 14 before being adopted by the Kuchki family.

She has to work for everything. Although adopted by a wealthy family she was given no shortcuts. In order to pay tuition for her education she has to work part time. And the only place that would hire her was a topless bar.

Her brother is a professor at her college. Regal and handsome, her older brother Byakuya Kuchki was the heartthrob of not only his coworkers but of his students as well. Rukia was forced to ask him out multiple times for friends, people who had say over her future and random girls who claim they are her friends.

Yes, Rukia Kuchki is a VERY unlucky young woman.

---page break---

"I am very lucky," Ichigo chanted to himself, his hand clasped tightly around his beer. "I am very lucky." He repeated his own personal mantra in the smoke filled bar.

The haze intensified around the young man who tried to keep his cool in the topless bar but was suddenly very aware of what was going on. His dark deep eyes flickered over to one corner, where one of his best friends Keigo Asano stood with a waitress. Their lips locked for what seemed like hours. Ichigo's eyes swung out of focus once again and landed on his other best friend and roommate, Mizurio Kojima. He was also quite comfortable surrounded by older women. Suddenly Ichigo's skin became heated and the fact that both of his friends would have company tonight pulled at something, not inside his heart, but in his pants.

Reaching almost blindly he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and touched the speed dial for his girlfriends dorm room. The distant ringing of the phone calmed him and his moment of weakness passed. He was serene for only five seconds before Orihime's roommate, Tatsuki Arisawa, picked up the phone.

"What do you want?" her irritated voice growled from the receiver.

Finally aware of what he was really doing he jumped to his feet and raced outside trying to muffle the sounds of the bar.

"Hello!?" Tatsuki cried, over the phone. "If you don't answer I'm hanging up ass hole!"

"Sheesh!" Ichigo cried in frustration over the phone. "I'm here! I'm here!"

"Oh Ichigo," Tatsuki sounded less then shocked. "What do you want?"

"Can I talk to Orihime?" he asked, running his free hand through his hair.

"Sorry but she's out," Tatsuki said slowly.

"Where is she?" Ichigo asked.

There was silence over the phone and Ichigo knew Tatsuki wasn't telling him something.

"Tatsuki, where is she?" Ichigo asked again, anger evident in his voice.

"She's….she's," Tatsuki tried again, not wanting to betray either of her friends.

"Tatsuki!" Ichigo cried.

"She's out with sharp shooter!" Tatsuki blurted. "A boy from archery class!"

"Sharp shooter?" Ichigo repeated, angry.

"Yeah," Tatsuki said softly. "Look Ichigo I'm…"

"Don't bother!" Ichigo snapped, slamming the phone down.

His head swam in his drunken haze and his anger grew, he tightened his fingers into a fist and punched the wall as hard as he could. The wall splintered and his knuckles burned but the pain made him relax. He leaned against the wall and breathed deeply, suddenly the door to the bar slammed open and Ichigo's eyes were drawn to the young woman who walked out.

"What the hell are you doing?!" the woman shouted.

Ichigo stared at the girl for a moment, her features swimming in and out of his vision.

"Hey I'm talking to you!" she cried stomping over to him.

She was short, Ichigo had to look down to see her. She had short black hair and big beautiful violet eyes that stared into the depths of his soul. Before Ichigo knew what he was doing he had leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. Like he had hoped her mouth immediately snapped shut. After they stared at each other for a few more minutes, Ichigo leaned down and kissed her once again, this time longer and deeper. His large hands found their way to her neck; frail enough he could break it without much thought. But instead they moved up to her face and pulled her closer. She resisted at first but soon melted into his touch. Using a pause between breaths Ichigo lifted her and pushed back into the bar.

They both stumbled back into the bar a tangle of limbs. He fell into a chair the girl still on his lap and they continued to kiss. Various whoops and whistles filled his ears but he didn't care, too lost in his actions. Finally the girl pulled away and Ichigo found himself disappointed, a bright flash blinded him and the weight of the girl was removed from his lap. His hand flew out in front of him trying to regain contact with the girl but instead he was handed a picture of the girl sitting on his lap, one arm around his neck the other around his waist. That was when Ichigo got his idea.

---page break---

The long black limo pulled up to the front of the bar Rukia worked at looking extremely out of place. Peering in both directions Rukia made sure that there was no one who could see her before she slowly opened the door and tried to creep out of the limo.

"Kuchki-sama…what are you doing?" her driver Ikkaku asked.

"Nothing," she said absent-mindedly.

"Really, Rukia-san." Yumichika commented. "This place is extremely ugly. You wouldn't be here without a cause."

"Yes I am positive about where I am and where I should be so it's no concern of yours, thank you Madarame-sama, Ayasegawa-sama." Rukia said sliding slowly out of the seat.

"You don't have to thank us," Ikkaku said. "You're brother does hire us to drive you."

"Yes, and the sama is unnecessary," Yumichika added.

"Oh but I must," Rukia said smiling, a fake torn smile. "I was like you once before and then I was adopted into the Kuchki family. That might happen to you guys one day. Thank you again!"

With that the car door slammed and she darted into the very old bar. When she got into the actual establishment she choked on the smoke filled air. Even through the haze she was able to make it to the bar without drawing to much attention. Just as she was about to slide underneath the open part she was caught by one of her coworkers.

"Ahhh Rukia-chan!" the loud red headed woman named Matsumoto cried.

"Hello Matsumoto-san," Rukia replied dully.

"Now Now! I told you not to mind formalities!" Matsumoto cried cheerfully. "Kira-kun!"

"Hai, Matsumoto-san?" the pale blond young man asked, from his spot where he mixed the drinks.

"Could you lift Rukia-chan over the bar? Her clothes are just to cute to get dirty!" Matsumoto said winking at the raven-haired woman.

"No really, that's not…!" but before Rukia could finish she had already been lifted off the ground.

Kira lifted her over the bar and placed her on the other side apologizing quietly to the angry looking young woman. Her face eventually softened and she smiled up at him before letting him return to his work. It wasn't the first time they tried to set her up with another employee

"Rukia," another one of her coworkers called.

"What do you need Hinamori-sama?" Rukia asked as she served drinks to the drunken men at the bar.

"Someone order shots, and requested you special delivered them." Hinamori said holding the drink tray out to her.

Rukia rolled her eyes thinking it was someone from her school, trying to see if the rumor about Byakuya Kuchki's little sister was true.

"Can't you handle it?" Rukia asked desperately.

"Sorry!" Hinamori said, succeeding in looking regretful. "My shift just ended."

Rukia scowled and grabbed the tray from the other girl before storming over to the table that ordered the shots. Her anger quickly evaporated when she saw who ordered them.

"Ukitake-sama!" Rukia gasped.

"Hello, Rukia-chan!" he said standing from his table and sweeping her into a tight embrace that the young girl gladly returned.

"What a touching reunion!" his companion rambled a little slur in his words.

Rukia broke away from her long time friend and looked up to see one of her other professors. She bowed before greeting him and his assistant.

"It is nice to see you to, Kyoraku-sensei, Nanao-sama." She stated in a formal voice. "But I must go now, it was nice seeing you."

"You to, Rukia-san," Nanao stated.

The raven-haired girl sent one last glance at Ukitake before heading back to the bar. After wiping down the counter, she decided to take a small break. Propping her elbows up on the clean counter she leaned her head in her hands. Suddenly her heart skipped a beat as she caught sight of an orange haired young man. Ichigo Kurosaki. He was one of her classmates and someone who Rukia had admired for some time. However Rukia also knew about his girlfriend, Orihime Inoue. To that thought the young woman sighed and continued to watch him as if he was the most entertaining thing she could be doing. Suddenly she felt too large hands holding onto her shoulders. She froze and waited for the grip to loosen a little.

"So Rukia-chan," a taunting, almost musical voice sang in her ear.

"H-hai, Gin-sama?" Rukia asked unsurely before she was whipped around.

Immediately her head drooped, she did not want to see his triumphant smile. However her neck was snapped up and her frightened violet eyes were met with Gins threatening red ones. She was the only one to ever see Gin's eyes and escape any severe punishments.

"Are you checking the market?" Gin asked playfully, but his threatening tone was not missed.

"No," Rukia said, looking anywhere but in Gin's face, a light blush painting her normally pale face.

"Good," Gin said his teasing gone. "Because we can't have you skimping out on your duties." With that he shoved a mop into her hand and pointed into the corner of the bar.

Rukia walked to where she was directed, not looking back in order to avoid being caught by Gin's gaze again. As she got nearer and nearer the bitter smell of vomit filled her nose and anger rose within her. The night after that was just one bad thing after another and Rukia's anger was growing and growing. When the wall rattled Rukia decided she would just take all her anger out on the jerk that practically punched a hole in the wall. She slammed the door open and stomped outside only to see Ichigo, his fist hanging at his side, knuckles slightly bleeding. Her feelings for the young man were lost in her sudden fit of rage.

"What the hell are you doing!?" She cried from her spot, reluctant to approach him.

His head swung drunkenly to the side and his eyes attempted to focus in on her in yet there was no response. Her anger became more intense at the thought of him never noticing her.

"Hey I'm talking to you!" she stormed out and was ready to give him a piece of her mind.

But she was silenced when his lips were pressed to hers. She fought for a while the consequences of their actions hitting her at full force. However soon she melted into him and gained a strange satisfaction knowing that this was happening. When they broke apart to breathe she tightened her arms around his neck, afraid that if she let go he would disappear. Without warning she was shoved through the door of the bar and she understood that her dream was over. What started as an act of simple pleasure turned into her job. As always, due to company policy, she had to pose while they took a picture of them together, Ichigo seemed to search for her mouth for a few minutes but was foiled as Rukia was pulled off his lap.

"Rukia-sama!" Ikkaku cried over the loud music and applause. "Your brother wants you!"

The dark haired girl only nodded and allowed herself to be led away by Ikkaku, and when she glanced back she couldn't help but notice that Gin was staring at her. He waved and her heart froze, but he was gone from her sight along with Ichigo as she was pulled through the door.

---page break---

Ichigo stumbled into his apartment the picture clutched tightly in his hand. He banged through the kitchen until he found an envelope and shoved the photo inside. After staring at the envelope for a few more minutes he began stumbling away again and bursting into the bathroom. He also tore that apart looking for his roommate's condoms. After finding none he sat down on the lid of the toilet and sighed. He felt the vomit rise in his throat and he quickly reached for the trashcan. When he held it close to his face his nausea subsided and he was able to see the lone piece of trash at the bottom, a used condom.

He took the trashcan with him as he made it back to the kitchen. Using a pair of tongs he put the used condom in the envelope, after sealing it, he began looking for a stamp. After a few minutes of looking he gave up and instead made a vow he would send it tomorrow on an over night delivery, February 13.

"Happy Valentines Day bitch," Ichigo muttered as the door to his room slammed shut.

**A/N: Alright so that's it for chapter one, please review and read my other stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Another chapter to release major writers block!! No one even has to read it. But if you do NO FLAMES!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the Movie over Night Delivery\**

**Chapter 2: Executed Plan**

The sound of a ringing phone awoke the hung over Ichigo. He cursed as he rolled over in his bed and tried to ignore the annoying noise. Ichigo only rolled over trying to ignore the constant ringing. When it finally stopped he released a long sigh. But that was soon replaced by a loud groan as the ringing started up again. He reached out his hand and groped his bedside table find his phone and holding it to his ear.

"Hello?" he grumbled, when he received no answer except for another ring.

He clicked the button in frustration and snapped out another hello.

"Ichigo?" Orihime's mousy voice came out.

"Orihime?" Ichigo asked, less angry then before.

"Are you okay?" her voice came over concerned.

"Yeah," he answered his head a little foggy.

"I heard you called last night." Orihime began.

Ichigo scoffed and sat up waiting to hear his girlfriend stutter out an excuse.

"What was that for Ichigo?" Orihime asked defensive.

"What do you mean!?" Ichigo yelled over the phone. "You were the one who was out with someone else last night!"

"What!" Orihime cried. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb Tatsuki told me everything!" Ichigo snarled.

Bubbly laughter soon filled his ears as Orihime was wracked with giggles. Ichigo glared at his phone.

"So you're mad at me for going to my handy crafts club?" Orihime asked, her tone teasing.

"Then who the hell is shooter or whatever!?" Ichigo snapped.

"The only male in the handy craft club." Orihime said.

"Why were you out so late then?" Ichigo asked still suspicious.

"We went out for pizza!" Orihime said getting a little angry at his testy tone.

"Yeah, pizza I bet." Ichigo grumbled.

"Yes pizza! You can even ask Chizuru, Ryo, Mahana, and Michiru!" Orihime said her voice slightly choked with tears.

"Orihime…" Ichigo said voice soft. "Don't cry. Please don't cry."

"Well what am I supposed to do?" Orihime sniffled. "You accused me of cheating on you!"

"Well what was I supposed to think?" Ichigo asked.

"You were supposed to have faith in me! Your girlfriend for over a year!" Orihime said.

"Alright I'm sorry." Ichigo said.

"You should be!" Orihime said.

"It's just I love you a lot and it was too much to even imagine you with someone else." Ichigo said scratching his head.

"I love you to, but I don't know where we should go after this," Orihime said awkwardly.

"How about I get you an awesome Valentine's Day gift and then come see you, will that get me out of hot water?" Ichigo asked.

"It's a start," Orihime said, happily.

"Okay then I will see you tomorrow." He said. "I love you…so much."

"I love you to." Orihime assured.

Ichigo hung up with her and decided to go and eat breakfast before disposing of the package he was going to send to Orihime. He walked out and could already hear Mizurio and Keigo arguing. As he entered the kitchen he was almost hit in the face with a pancake.

"You shut up!" Keigo said.

"Not my fault you scared another one away!" Mizurio cried.

"SHUT UP!" Ichigo yelled, and both were immediately silenced.

Everyone knew when Ichigo woke up he was not in the mood for any nonsense. As he approached the table he saw that the small package was gone.

"Where did it go?" he asked himself.

"Oh your package?" Keigo asked.

"Yeah, where is it?" Ichigo asked, studying his roommate skeptically.

"I sent it for you, because I am such a good friend." He said grinning.

"YOU WHAT!!" Ichigo screamed his voice shaking the walls.

--Page Break--

Rukia awoke early the next morning, the sun being her alarm. However instead of getting up she rolled over and stared at the wall. About an hour later there was a small timid knock on her door.

"Come in Hanatarou." She said sitting up.

Her door creaked open and the young man peeked from behind it. Rukia smiled and gestured for him to come in.

"Ohayo, Kuchiki-sama." He said quietly with a small smile.

"I told you its Rukia, Hanatarou." The raven-haired girl said standing, and barely coming up to his shoulder.

Hanatarou backed away a little, blushing and fiddling with his clothes.

"Come." Rukia commanded and the boy quickly followed her.

They got to her changing screen and the boy turned red once again as Rukia disappeared behind it.

"I'm assuming that your here to check my health?' Rukia asked, as she prepared for a bath.

"Yes," Hanatarou said.

"Thermometer." Rukia replied holding out her hand.

Hanatarou quickly pulled it from one of his pockets. Cleaning it off before putting it into the girls pale hand. He heard the glass click between her teeth as she continued to change into her robe. A moment later she reappeared from behind the screen and watched as Hanatarou retrieved his stethoscope and blushed when he saw where he would have to place the cool metal part. Rukia smiled and rolled her eyes before taking that from him and pressing it to her own heart. After the deep breathing, Hanatarou removed the thermometer from her mouth and scribbled the temperature on a small sheet of paper.

"So is there good news?" Rukia asked.

"I won't be able to tell you until I check…." And with that Hanatarou gasped and blushed as he read the final thing off the paper.

"What is it?" Rukia asked, receiving no answer from the stunned boy. "Give me that!" Rukia snatched the paper from his hands. "Check my midsection? What's wrong with that?" she asked.

"Um Kuchiki-sama, I have to check without the interference of clothes." The boy said not being able to hide the tears of embarrassment from gathering in his eyes.

Rukia gasped and they both stood in awkward silence. Then she got an idea and disappeared behind her screen once again and came back dressed in shorts and a t-shirt. She pulled the shit up a little and stuck out her stomach.

"Go ahead and check." Rukia said.

Hanatarou nodded and pushed on her stomach with his cold fingers.

"Does this hurt?" he asked.

"No Ow!" Rukia cried as he pushed closer to her ribs.

He tried the other side and got the same reaction. Quickly he wrote down the reaction and looked back up at her concerned.

"You're going to have to see Unohana-sama." Hanatarou said.

"What does that mean?" Rukia asked paling.

"I don't know but it needs to be…" before Hanatarou finished Rukia's door was pulled open and another young man entered.

"Move it Rukia! Your brother needs to see you before we go!" he cried.

"Calm yourself Renji!" Rukia snapped. "You know Ni-sama is making me get a medical check every day."

"Oh is that what's taking you so long?" Renji asked plopping down on the bed.

"Gomen Abarai-san." Hanatarou said.

"Oh it's you," Renji said a grin spreading over his face. "What's happening flower boy?"

"Renji!" Rukia warned.

"My m-mother wanted a daughter…" Hanatarou attempted to explain.

"Well close enough right?" Renji asked, laughing at his own joke.

"Renji!" Rukia said, angry.

"Don't worry Rukia-san," Hanatarou said. "I still have a secret weapon."

"Like what?" Renji asked. "You gonna pretty me to death?" Renji teased.

"I know about Abarai-san's infamous tattoo." Hanatarou said making the other male pale.

"How do you know about that!?" Renji cried.

Hanatarou glanced towards his mistress but his eyes flickered back to Renji in a moment however the red head was now glaring at the violet-eyed girl.

"You swore you wouldn't tell anyone!" Renji snapped.

"Hey you were the one that started that." Rukia said.

"I'm going to kill you!!" Renji screamed getting up from the bed.

"N-now Renji!" Rukia began.

The red head ignored her and dove towards her legs. However she was able to jump away from him and dashed out of her room. The red head followed her screaming. Hanatarou looked as if he had been slapped in the face.

"But Unohana-sama's going to…" Hanatarou sighed and exited his mistress's room to find his superior.

--Page Break--

Renji searched frantically around the room for Rukia when the door opened.

"Aha!" Renji cried, getting ready to tackle the person who was entering but immediately stopped when instead of Rukia he came face to face with her older brother Byakuya.

"Renji what are you still doing here?" Byakuya asked in his monotone.

"N-nothing sir!" Renji stuttered.

"Where's Rukia?" Byakuya demanded.

"I don't know sir, that's who I was looking for." Renji said.

Byakuya breezed past him and walked further into the room. He turned toward the TV and stared at it for a few minutes.

"Rukia, how many times have I told you not to climb behind the TV?

"Gomen Ni-sama," Rukia said climbing out from behind the big screen.

"But Renji and I were playing a game."

Byakuya narrowed his eyes at her before sighing and silently forgiving his younger sister.

"You both better leave, neither of you want to be late for class," Byakuya said turning away from them.

"Yes sir!" they said at the same time.

They both dove out the door and ran down the mansions long drive to a sleek black Lexus. Rukia slid very unladylike over the hood so she was at the driver's side. She quickly jumped in the car and turned the engine over.

"You coming or not Renji?" Rukia asked rolling down the window.

The red head scowled and viciously yanked open the door before sliding in the passenger seat. The two teens sat in silence for the whole ride. Finally the college came into view and Rukia parked in her older brothers designated spot. They both slowly climbed out of the car and began to walk onto the campus. Rukia couldn't stand Renji's unforgiving silence.

"I didn't tell him." Rukia said.

"What do you mean?" Renji asked.

"I didn't tell Hanatarou about your tattoo." Rukia elaborated.

"Really?" Renji asked doubtfully. "Then how did he know where it was?"

"I told him where it was located so he could use it to scare you." Rukia said.

"So that means…" Renji began.

"Yes he doesn't know." Rukia said.

"And that also means that…" Renji said again.

"Yes my brother doesn't know either." Rukia answered.

"Really?" Renji asked stars in his eyes.

"Yes really!" Rukia said exasperated.

The red head threw his arms around the small woman and began laying light kisses all over her face. Rukia fought it a little, giggling between her protests as Renji's long hair tickled her face. However timed seemed to stop for her as Ichigo appeared from the male dorms. Their eyes met for a brief moment and Rukia had the urge to push Renji off as hard as she could. But the red head laid one last kiss on her cheek before straitening and only leaving one arm draped around her shoulders.

"Renji," Rukia said. "My brothers coming get outta here." She lied trying to catch a moment alone with Ichigo.

The boy glanced around before darting off to the science building. Rukia watched him disappear and before she was able to turn around again she heard Ichigo's voice from behind her.

"Hey we need to talk." He said.

"We?" Rukia asked, wondering what the red head meant.

"Yeah, because WE are both in some deep shit."

REVIEW


End file.
